disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
|rides = Fantasmic! World of Color Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade The Legend of the Lion King Villains Tonight! Happily Ever After |actor = John Vickery (musical; debut) |animator = |voice = Jeremy Irons Jim Cummings (last few lines of "Be Prepared", Simba's Mighty Adventures, Fantasmic! and Simba's Pride) James Horan (Kingdom Hearts II and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) David Oyelowo (The Lion Guard) Chiwetel Ejiofor (2019 film) |designer = Rick Maki |inspiration = from Shakespeare's from Egyptian mythology}} |fullname = Prince Taka |alias = Uncle Scar (by Simba) Sire (by Zazu) Boss (by Banzai) |personality = Manipulative, jealous, cold-hearted, arrogant, mysterious, evil, dark, power-hungry, abusive, cruel, murderous, determined, resentful, selfish, greedy, tyrannical, argumentative, intelligent, charismatic, sarcastic, cunning, sadistic, lazy, treacherous, opportunistic, calm, eccentric, disrespectful, dramatic, ruthless, short-tempered, snarky, cowardly |appearance = Large lion, slender, muscular, orange fur, cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, black nose and claws, dark brown eyelids, circles and ear innards, black mane, tail tip and fur on the elbows, thick black eyebrows, neon green eyes, pink scar over his left eye, five black whiskers on each side of his muzzle |occupation = Illegitimate King of the Pride Lands (formerly) Leader of the Hyena Clan (formerly) Leader of the Lion Guard (formerly) |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Disney Villains |goal = To rule the Pride Lands (failed) |home = Pride Rock, Pride Lands (formerly) Janja's Den, Outlands |family = |friends = Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (formerly), Zira |minions = Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Outsiders (formerly), Zazu (formerly), Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Nne, Tano, Janja's Clan, Ushari, Shupavu, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Kiburi's Float, Reirei, Goigoi, Reirei's Pack, Kenge, Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament, Sumu |enemies = Mufasa, Simba, Sarabi, Nala, Sarafina, Zazu, Pridelanders, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Kion, Makini, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Kinyonga |likes = Power, getting what he wants, himself, respect, food, fame, being in charge, being dramatic, his own quality, taunting helpless ones |dislikes = Mufasa, Simba, being second-best, doing everything himself, hearing his brother's name, disobedience, guessing games, violence (or so he says), being rejected and/or disrespected, the hyenas failing and lying to him, losing a meal, the song "It's a Small World After All" |powers = Roar of the Elders (formerly) |weapons = Teeth, claws |fate = After being overthrown by his own nephew, Scar is mauled to death by the hyenas; later reincarnated as a spirit manifested by fire and lava |quote = "Long live the king." "Run away, Simba. Run. Run away and never return!" "I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" }} Scar is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. The younger brother of Mufasa, he was next in line to rule the Pride Lands, only to lose his chance at the arrival of his nephew, Simba. This embittered Scar with jealously and a sense of entitlement, prompting him to form an alliance with a pack of hyenas, and develop a regicidal plot to usurp the throne, as king. As one of Disney's most infamous villains—made especially notorious for his success in murdering Mufasa—Scar is a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Background As revealed in "A Tale of Two Brothers", Scar was once named Taka (meaning "waste" in Swahili), and had become upset when he learned that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself. Taka would come to meet three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a terrible drought. While there Mufasa starts to try to reason with Boma and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of a mandrill called Rafiki, and Boma goes after Taka instead. Mufasa runs back and finds Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, King Ahadi, father of Taka and Mufasa, appears with a large herd of animals that surrounds the Buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and renamed himself "Scar", as a reminder of his mistake, explaining his cruel name. As revealed in The Lion Guard, Scar was at one point selected as leader of the Lion Guard: a team of lions who would protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life, as part of tradition to all second-born children of the king. With this responsibility, Scar was given a power called the "Roar of the Elders". However, the power went to Scar's head, to the point that he believed that he should be king of the Pride Lands instead of Mufasa. When the Lion Guard refused to help Scar take down his brother, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Due to using the Roar of the Elders for evil, Scar lost the power completely and descended into depression, becoming shriveled and weak. Personality Scar was known to be very resentful of Mufasa and Simba, the latter for essentially ruining any chance of him becoming king. His resentment and anger towards Mufasa were strong enough that, after he usurped Mufasa's place on the throne by murdering him, he outlawed the very mention of Mufasa's name whenever he was in anyone's immediate vicinity. Scar seemed to possess somewhat of an inferiority complex, as evidenced by his sad resignation to the fact that he was passed over in the gene pool regarding brute strength. Scar is egotistical and prides himself on his intelligence, saying "As far as brains go, I got the lion share" and was somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas' failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they will see him "for the wonder is." He has some odd quirks that he is aware of, as when Simba affectionately states "You're so weird," Scar tells Simba "You have no idea" (although this specific line was an intentional in-joke referring to Reversal of Fortune, in which Jeremy Irons utters the same line). Scar was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor took a turn for the worse, becoming somewhat deluded, if not in self-denial, in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite clear evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king or finding fault in his own leadership. As such, in a dark parallel to Simba's initial idealism to becoming king, he also proceeded to refuse relocating the Pride from Pride Rock despite being confronted with clear evidence that any surviving animals in the region had fled the premises as well as there being an ongoing drought, not caring if this resulted in the kingdom's, or his own, death. This implied that a large part of the reason why he decided this course of action was simply because he could give that order as king. Scar was highly intelligent as he himself liked to boast, easily able to manipulate situations and conversations to his advantage. This made up for Scar's lack of physical strength, which was further demonstrated by his decision to subject a fully grown Simba to a court rather than fighting him openly. Despite this, he didn't appear to mind doing his own hunts, as evidenced when he brought a zebra leg for the hyenas. He was a fierce fighter who held his own against the bigger and much younger Simba and came very close to killing him. However, Scar will not hesitate to cheat in a fight, as seen when he flings embers into Simba's eyes, temporarily blinding him, to gain the upper hand. Scar was a very charismatic individual, able to inspire the hyenas to follow his cause and gain fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses, even in death. Regarding his treatment of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he was somewhat harsh with them, as evidenced by his berating them regarding their failure to kill Simba and Nala (even though they only escaped because of Mufusa's timely arrival), and his angrily kicking them out after Banzai made the mistake of mentioning Mufasa within earshot. He could barely tolerate the idea of relying on "idiots" like them. Worst of all, when he realized that they lied to him about Simba's fate, he gave them a glance which seemed to indicate he would deal with them later. Despite this, however, he seemed to value them as friends, as evidenced by his remark when he finds the hyenas waiting for him before he realized they overheard his remarks, as well as his attempts at apologizing to them falling on deaf ears when he realized it was too late and finally perished. He was also a sadist, convincing his own nephew he was responsible for Mufasa's death and then taunting him for it further. He even toyed with Zazu whenever the Majordomo tried talking back at him. Despite his negative traits, he attempted to encourage Zazu to sing a more "bouncy" song, other than "It's a Small World", which he apparently finds to be extremely annoying (like a lot of people do in real life), because when Zazu starts to sing it, Scar snaps at him, telling him to stop ("NO, no! Anything but that!"). He remains conniving and power-hungry, even after his death, as evidently shown by his schemes to weaken the Lion Guard, led by his grandnephew, Kion, and he has apparently become less forgiving of failure to the point that Janja fears Scar greatly. In death, he is still manipulative and—in spite of his arrogance—knows that his goals cannot be accomplished without the assistance of the Outlanders, prompting him to use both intimidation and temptation to keep his new lackeys compliant. Physical appearance Scar is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes. He has large, tan paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a small, thin, red scar over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake (which happened to him during his younger days). Some of his physical traits were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jeremy Irons. After his death, Scar became a spirit manifested in lava and fire. Appearances ''The Lion King Scar remained bitterly jealous of his elder brother but was allowed to live in the Pride Lands. He did not attend Simba's presentation, much to Mufasa's disappointment. During this time, he also tried to eat a mouse, although he was ultimately forced to let the mouse escape when Zazu told him off for missing Simba's presentation, causing Scar to attempt to exact revenge on Zazu by eating him instead until Mufasa interfered, forcing him to spit Zazu out. Scar also implied when Mufasa warned him not to walk away that he might attack Mufasa should he be distracted, before claiming that he would not dream of challenging his brother. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving Pride Rock dejected. As some time passed, Scar rapidly became jealous of his nephew Simba's position as the next king of Pride Rock and started plotting to kill him in order to take out the competition for the throne himself. He started to recruit hyenas, primarily Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, to build an army. He used bribes of food to get them on his side. The first attempt the hyenas made was to kill Simba after tricking the cub into entering their territory with his best friend, Nala. When Mufasa foiled that plan, Scar saw the whole scene with great unhappiness. Later, Scar admonishes the hyenas for failing to kill Simba, even when it was clear that Simba only survived due to Mufasa's interference. Knowing Simba will always be safe so long as Mufasa is around, Scar proposes they kill both Simba ''and Mufasa. To coerce the hyenas, Scar promises that under his rule, the hyenas will never go hungry again, a promise which he clearly could not (and ultimately failed to) keep. With their help, he engineers a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa, tricking Simba into waiting in a gorge under the notion that Mufasa has a 'marvelous surprise' for him. Scar alerts Mufasa, who rushes to Simba's aid. Mufasa manages to save his son and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Scar and pleads with his brother to help him. However, Scar instead pierces Mufasa's paws with his claws and, grinning wickedly, throws his brother off the cliff to his death with the impersonating words, "Long live the king". Scar discovers Simba still alive and places the blame of Mufasa's death on his nephew. He orders Simba to run away and never return as punishment. Scar then sends the hyenas to kill Simba, but they fail this task. Shenzi felt that allowing the cub to flee into the desert would kill him eventually and they would kill him if he survived and returned. Thus, they let the cub escape, and lie to Scar. Scar then takes over the Pride Lands, using the hyena clan as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Due to Scar's incompetence as king and abolishing Mufasa's laws that regulated the hunting parties, both the Pridelanders and the hyenas begin to run out of food, while a drought deprived them of water. Likewise, he also enacts a law that says everyone may not mention Mufasa in his presence, especially not in a more favorable light. If they do, there would be trouble. One day, Scar later questions Sarabi as to why she and the rest of the lions are not hunting for food, to which she replies there is nothing left and suggests they leave Pride Rock to survive. He rejects the idea, essentially sentencing everyone to death out of pride. Scar condones to the fact and declares that as king he can do whatever he wants. With Sarabi pushed beyond composure, she openly compares Scar to Mufasa in a condescending manner, angering Scar to the point of violence against Mufasa's widowed queen. Just as this occurs, Simba, alive and well, returns and confronts the anxious Scar, who initially mistakes his nephew for Mufasa. However, after learning it is Simba, Scar sarcastically expresses "joy" at seeing him alive, and gives a dirty look at the hyenas, knowing they had in fact failed at their task and lied to him regarding Simba's death. Simba orders Scar to resign as king or engage in battle for the throne. Knowing he lacks the physical strength, Scar initiates a trial against Simba, blaming him for Mufasa's death in an attempt to turn the pride against him. Simba, still believing it was he who was responsible for his father's death, admits his "crime," allowing Scar to execute him as punishment. As a lightning bolt strikes beneath Pride Rock and causes a wildfire, Scar quietly admits to to Simba that it was the former who was truly responsible for Mufasa's death, enraging the younger lion. Simba furiously tackles Scar and threatens to strangle him unless he confesses to his crime. With no other choice, Scar bitterly reveals the truth to the observing pride. This leads to a ferocious battle in which the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, work together to defeat the hyenas. Scar tries to escape, but Simba corners him on the top of Pride Rock. On the edge of panic, Scar tries to claim to Simba that the hyenas were behind Mufasa's death, unaware that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had overheard him, resulting in them angrily stepping away before chasing after Timon and Pumbaa. When Simba chooses to exile Scar rather than kill him, Scar appears to concede, but then blinds his nephew by brushing the closest embers available into his face. Not wanting to give up the throne, he attacks Simba, and they engage in a fierce fight. The elder lion eventually knocking his nephew onto his back. The elder lion eventually bashes his nephew in the face and knocks him onto his back, but as Scar leaps to deliver the deathblow, Simba uses his hind legs to hurl Scar over the edge, sending him tumbling down a rocky slope to the base of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall and as he slowly gets to his feet, the hyenas arrive. At first, Scar is relieved to see his "friends", but to his horror, they reveal that they overheard Scar calling them "the enemy," and they begin to surround their fallen master with wide, hungry grins. Realizing that he is in danger, Scar begs for mercy and attempts to explain himself, but the hyenas have had enough of his lies, derogatory treatment, and broken promises. Fueled by hunger and seething rage, the hyenas surround Scar and jump on him, viciously mauling him to death as flames rise around them. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Despite his ultimate demise, Scar maintained the loyalty of the Outsiders, a pride of lionesses led by a lioness named Zira, who were banished to the Outlands by Simba. Zira was fanatically loyal to Scar and intended to install her son Kovu as King of Pride Rock, as he was chosen by Scar personally to be his heir. They would continue to create trouble for Simba in the following years. Scar also appeared in Simba's dream. Mufasa clings to the high cliff above the stampede and an adult Simba tries to save his father. However, Scar grabs Simba's paw, stopping from reaching him. As Mufasa falls off the cliff into the stampede, Scar morphs into Kovu and throws Simba into the stampede too. In addition, Scar was also mentioned by Simba when he explains to Kovu the true history of the fight between Scar and him. He also implies during this time that, in addition to the hyenas exacting revenge on Scar, Scar also ended up burned alive by the wildfire. Scar makes another brief appearance when Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands by Simba, he stops by a lake where he sees Scar's reflection instead of his own as Mufasa did to Simba. In the end, Scar's dying wish would be fulfilled (Kovu becoming the king of the Pride Lands) since Simba would choose Kovu to become king. However, unlike Scar's plan, Kovu ruled for the benefit of all his subjects, and not for his own sake. The Lion King 1½ In the direct-to-video "parallel film" ''The Lion King 1½, Scar makes a few brief, non-speaking appearances in the scenes for which he was present in the original Lion King film. Scar's song, "Be Prepared" is heard briefly as Timon and Pumbaa tour Scar's lair as a possible new home, commenting on how it is quiet, secluded and with no uninvited visitors. The shadows of the goose-stepping hyena army are then seen marching in front of them, though they haven't started singing yet. This convinces Timon and Pumbaa to look elsewhere. He is also mentioned by Nala when tells Timon and Pumbaa that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Later, he is shown making Simba fall over Pride Rock's peak and fleeing from Simba after admitting he murdered Mufasa, where the hyenas were protecting him. Finally, after Timon, Ma, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max defeat the hyenas, Simba kicks Scar over the side of Pride Rock's summit, into the hole the hyenas fell into, and to his death. ''The Lion Guard In ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Simba's second born cub—and Scar's great-nephew—Kion is told that Scar was once leader of the Lion Guard, until it met a disastrous end when the power went to his head. As such, Kion makes an effort to refrain from misusing his gift and becoming the dark figure his great-uncle had been. In "The Rise of Scar", a hyena named Janja tires of living under the harsh conditions of the Outlands, but refuses to accept the fact that he and the other hyenas only reside there because they selfishly refuse to adhere to the laws set by the Circle of Life. Instead, they want to eliminate Kion, but each of their attempts have failed. A snake named Ushari claims that the secret to Kion's success is his ability to talk to the Great Kings of the Past, more specifically Mufasa. This gives them the idea to find a way to summon the only lion that's ever sided with the hyenas: Scar. Under Scar's authority, they hope to eliminate Kion and create a new order amongst the Pride Lands that gives them freedom to devour as much as they want. By using both the combined powers of Kion's roar and Makini's magical bakora staff, Janja and Ushari successfully manage to summon Scar's spirit, manifested in lava and fire. Revived and reinvigorated, Scar sees this as an opportunity to exact revenge against Simba and overthrow him as king. As revealed in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", Scar plots to gather all the animals in the Outlands to create a new legion of followers. With an army of henchmen at his disposal once more, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands and reclaim the kingdom as his own domain. In "The Scorpion's Sting", Scar sends a scorpion named Sumu to poison Simba. Knowing that volcanic ash is needed to remedy the fatal sting, Scar sends his crocodile, jackal, and hyena minions to slow the Lion Guard, accompanied by Makini, down. It is then that they overpower these foes and secure the ash that he finally makes himself known to his great-nephew and his friends. After Simba's life is saved, Kion vows to defeat Scar once and for all. Other appearances Scar makes a few cameos meant for comedy purposes in the animated series Timon & Pumbaa. He is seen when Timon tries to revive Pumbaa's amnesia after being struck by lightning, and when Zazu cleans out his trash can. In Hercules, Scar makes a cameo as a lion skin briefly worn by Hercules at one point, which in itself was a reference to one of Hercules' twelve labors, which was killing the Nemean Lion. It may also be a reference to a joke made by Zazu in the first film, where he suggested that Scar is made into a throw rug. In House of Mouse, Scar made few minor cameos. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket", Jiminy used Scar as an example of temptations. At the end of that same episode, Scar was seen aside some of the other guests when they were arguing over Jiminy. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Scar can be briefly seen being held by Rafiki just as Simba was in the film. In the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date", Scar was seen along with the other guests. In the animated blooper reel featured in the The Lion King: Diamond Edition special features, Scar makes a cameo appearance, seen botching his line during Simba's climactic trial at Pride Rock. In the Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series episode "Hyena Havoc", Scar appears in pursuit of Simba, alongside the hyenas. Simba crosses a road of animals for safety, and Scar orders the hyenas to capture him. Once they fail, Scar attempts to cross the road, himself, though he is comically trampled in the process, humiliating him. Video games ''The Lion King Scar appeared in this video game as the final boss. The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Scar appears as one of the bosses in this video game. He battles Simba and would jump onto a platform to roar, causing rocks to fall towards Simba which he has to dodge before he finally defeats Scar. Kingdom Hearts II Largely following the story of the film, Scar is the tyrannical ruler of the Pridelands, after earning his throne through regicide (the murder of King Mufasa and supposedly Prince Simba). At some point, Scar meets Pete, an invader on a quest to dominate the worlds using a legion of demons known as the Heartless. Together, they rule the pride with discipline until Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive. With little food elsewhere, Scar attempts to devour the trio, only to be stopped by Nala, allowing them to escape. Once they do, they head out to find Simba, who was revealed to be alive by Sora. The group eventually finds him, and together, they return to Pride Rock to battle Scar. The tyrant is forced into revealing that he killed Mufasa, and a battle breaks loose, resulting in Scar's demise. However, the darkness of anger and jealously in Scar's heart corrupts the lion and revives him in the form of a Heartless, drenching the Pride Lands in darkness as well. Sora and friends battle Scar, and he is eventually killed off for good. During the second visit, it is revealed an army of Scar's ghost is haunting the Pridelands. According to Rafiki, the ghosts feed off of Simba's insecurity towards being king. As a manifestation, Scar constantly tortures and taunts the new ruler, until a turn of events prompts Simba to stand up to the demon, finally having the courage necessary to send him off for good. However, the army then comes together and converge to create the Groundshaker Heartless to face Simba and Sora before the two are able to destroy it and the ghosts of Scar for good. Other games Like the cameo in the film ''Hercules, Scar also makes a cameo as a throw rug in a specific area of the game Hades Challenge. Like before, the cameo also references one of Hercules' twelve labors, specifically his defeating the Nemean Lion. In Epic Mickey, Scar appears as a stained-glass portrait in the Mad Doctor's laboratory along with Maleficent and Captain Hook. There are also two lion statues in the courtyard of Dark Beauty Castle that bare resemblance to Scar. Scar also appeared as an unlockable costume character in Disney Universe. He is also the boss of the last level of The Lion King universe, where you ride on a train for transportation to battle him with a cannon. Musical Scar is the main villain in the Broadway musical adaptation of The Lion King. In the original run of the show, in 1997, the character of Scar was portrayed by John Vickery, and is generally portrayed as an intellectual, immature prince, with a heavy hint of comedic elements in an (arguably) more prominent light than his animated counterpart. Scar's role is also expanded upon with the song "The Madness of King Scar". In it, Scar begins doubting his reign, fearing that he might be losing the respect of the lionesses and indirectly receives an idea from Zazu that he needs a queen to ensure that his family line continues for generations, thus giving him immortality. He attempts to seduce Nala when he chooses her as his queen, promising to share the throne with her, to bear many cubs and to love her dearly, but she rebukes him by scratching his face after realizing what this would truly mean for her. The musical also implies that he might harbor some guilt for murdering Mufasa, as he mentions that Mufasa's ghost kept on haunting him. The musical also implies that his main motives for wanting to become king were due to neglect that he suffered while he was young, especially in comparison to Mufasa. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In World of Color, Scar can be briefly seen in the water projectors and heard vocally throughout a sequence based on the wildebeest stampede from the film. In addition, Scar was featured in the 2015 rendition of the show, during the brief montage celebrating villains. Walt Disney World Scar plays a role in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Adventureland, Scar returns from the dead via Hades and is given a proposition to live forever in exchange for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Scar tricks the hyenas into believing he is invincible and forces them to work for him again. However, the park guests prove that Scar lied by injuring him in front of the hyenas, prompting them to leave their former boss. Scar decides to battle the guests himself but is soon defeated. Hades gives Scar a second chance and transforms him into a hellish storm. Scar battles the park guests yet again but is once again defeated sending him back to the underworld. He was briefly seen in the final battle when he, Hades, and the other villains ended up getting trapped in the crystal of the Magic Kingdom by the park guests. Scar appears as one of the main villains in the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic!. In the show Scar is called fourth by The Evil Queen to destroy Mickey Mouse once and for all. In the end, Scar is killed by Mickey along with the other villains. His only line was "Yes, perfect." In Happily Ever After, Scar is one of the villains featured during the adversity segment. He is seen battling Simba on Pride Rock as it is engulfed in flames. Scar's likeness is also featured in Disney's Art of Animation Resort. Disneyland Paris In France, Scar was featured on the villains' float in Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. Hong Kong Disneyland Scar appears as one of Maleficent's invited guests during the climactic projection montage of Villains Night Out! Shanghai Disneyland Scar appears in the Shanghai resort's production of The Lion King stage musical. Disney Cruise Line Aboard the Disney Dream, Scar and the hyenas are featured in Villains Tonight as some of the villains that assist Hades in retaining ownership of the Underworld. Their motif in the show resembles that of a biker gang. Gallery Trivia *Scar is based on Claudius from Hamlet who was a prince who murdered his brother the king for the sake of his throne. However, unlike the diabolically evil Scar, Claudius had a kind side and genuinely believed that he could make the country a better place and was a highly competent king whereas Scar cared only for himself. Like Scar, Claudius was cunning, intelligent, manipulative, charismatic and cowardly. Unlike the diabolically evil Scar, Claudius repented from his wrongdoings but did not reveal the secret truth about his brother's murder to his family. **He is also similar to the Shakespearean villain Iago from Othello, being sadistic, charming, smooth-talking, bitter, envious and narcissistic. *Scar's birth name, Taka, is the Swahili word for "waste", showing how much his father looked down on him. The name "Taka" does however have meaning towards Scar, considering how he ran his kingdom and knowing that the other meaning of waste include murder, misuse, and even badlands. All of which Scar did, and caused to happen. *While Jeremy Irons voices Scar for most of the movie, he blew out his voice recording "Be Prepared" (Specifically the line "You won't get a sniff without me!"), and the rest of the song is sung by Jim Cummings. Incidentally, "Be Prepared" is also where Ed (also voiced by Jim Cummings) has his only line that is not laughter. *In an original draft for the ending of The Lion King, Scar was to be shown burned alive when Simba hurls him off the ledge, with Scar laughing as he did so (presumably due to completely losing his sanity over losing everything), which also results in Pride Rock's destruction. This ending was cut presumably because of the ending's dark nature for a Disney film. Although it was ultimately cut, Simba's Pride nonetheless implied that fire was partially involved in Scar's death. The final version of his death (see below) was based on an alternate ending of Beauty and the Beast that was cut for the same reasons why the original ending was cut. *Originally, Scar would send Nala, as an adult, away from Pride Rock because she ignored his romantic approaches, after which she finds Simba alive and well with Timon and Pumbaa. This idea was ultimately abandoned, as sexual harassment (and sexual advances in particular) was considered improper in a family movie at the time. However, the stage musical adaptation includes this plot development as part of director Julie Taymor's efforts to expand the female characters' presence in the story. This deleted scene can be seen in the Blu-ray's special features. **The same scene, The Madness of King Scar, also gave further credence that he held remorse for murdering Mufasa, where he was often haunted by his ghost a'la Macbeth, something that was subtly implied in the final film itself when Scar initially mistook Simba for Mufasa and backed away in disbelief. *Originally, Scar would chase Simba out of the Pride Lands himself. *Originally, Scar would have been a rogue lion not related to Mufasa. *The final version of Scar's death (being killed by the Hyenas in revenge for putting the blame of Mufasa's death on them) was based on an original draft for Gaston's demise in Beauty and the Beast, in which the wolves would have attacked him after surviving the fall from the Beast's castle with a broken leg. *Scar's death is perhaps one of the most graphic Disney deaths ever, even with the flames obscuring the screen as the hyenas jump on him with them burning alive as well. *During the stampede scene as Scar grabs Mufasa's paws, his claws leave cuts on them (which disappear shortly after). Later during Scar's final battle against Simba, Scar actually draws Simba's blood; if you look closely at the scene during when Scar's paw hits Simba's face in slow motion before he knocks him down, drops of blood sprays from Simba's mouth. This makes Scar one of the few Disney villains to physically draw someone's blood in an animated film, along with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog (he needed a few drops of Naveen's blood to maintain his voodoo spell), Sabor from Tarzan, Shan Yu from Mulan and the Gwythaints from The Black Cauldron. *Scar apparently hates the song "It's a Small World After All", as he tells Zazu "No, no. Anything but that" when he tries to sing it. In some productions of the stage show held, Zazu originally sang "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", prior to the world premiere of Mary Poppins in Bristol, England, shortly before transferring to London's West End in 2004, but soon after the release of Frozen, Zazu sang "Let It Go" instead. Scar's reaction was the same. *Scar is the first Disney villain to be biologically related to one of the main protagonists in the Disney canon. The previous villains such as the Evil Queen and Lady Tremaine were related to the main protagonists only by marriage, and although Ursula was intended to be Ariel's aunt and Belle was originally supposed to have an antagonistic aunt named Marguerite, the concepts relating to them were cut, and in the case of Ursula, it is now only considered semi-canon due to the musical. *Scar is one of the few Disney villains in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, and the only Disney villain in Kingdom Hearts II, not to use the Heartless as his minions. *When he murdered Mufasa, he was originally supposed to say "Good night, sweet prince!" immediately before throwing him off, referring to the Shakespearean play Hamlet. However, it was changed to Scar smugly saying "Long live the king!" to Mufasa because the former line seemed too "self-aware" to be taken seriously. In the alternate ending, Scar also was supposed to say the former line when attempting to finish off Simba, but it was instead changed to Scar admitting his crime to his nephew. *Malcolm McDowell and Tim Curry were once considered for the role of Scar. *Scar's greed for power is very similar to Adolf Hitler when he stands on a cliff and looks on his Hyena "army" in "Be Prepared". It shows the classic Nazi-Germany influence with hundreds of "soldiers" on the march when their "dictator" is watching on at the moment of power. In fact, a behind the scenes documentary for the film revealed that they used documentary footage relating to Hitler and Nazi Germany for designing "Be Prepared". *Scar makes a nod to an earlier film starring Jeremy Irons. When Simba remarks that Scar is weird, Scar replies "You have no idea". The character played by Irons makes exactly the same response to this statement in the film Reversal of Fortune. *As explained in "Lions of the Outlands" during his reign, he shared the knowledge of the Roar of the Elders with Zira. *In an interview with HelloGiggles, The Lion King producer Don Hahn claimed that Mufasa and Scar were actually not related by blood. Instead, he clarified that, as with real lions, Scar and Mufasa were a coalition of two unrelated males, with one being dominant over the other. The onscreen dynamic between Scar and Mufasa was heavily inspired by this real-life behavior, and that Scar's well known quote of "As far as brains go, I got the lion share. But when it comes to brutal strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." references this lack of family bond between the two characters. **However, little over a week later, director Rob Minkoff "cleared up" in an interview with Screen Junkies that Mufasa and Scar grew up together and were in fact blood related. He also claimed that Scar's name is a "really mean nickname", and that he believes that Mufasa was the one who gave Scar his scar when they were cubs. *Zira was unaware by the way Scar died, as she states Simba killed him, while in truth, Simba only defended himself before Scar would have killed him. Janja also states that Scar died in the flames of Pride Rock. *It is clear that Scar hadn't much to do with the usual monarchy of Pride Rock, especially after the downfall of his Lion Guard. This was very probably because Scar was not given the chance to become king himself, as being the second born cub of Ahadi and Uru, it was per tradition that he was supposed to lead the Lion Guard only. It also appeases with Scar's choice of Kovu becoming his successor, as Kovu, like Scar, was the next second born male lion among the Outsider lions after Nuka was born first. References es:Scar nl:Scar Category:Villains Category:The Lion King characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Kings Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Lions Category:Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:African characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Adults Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Disney Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Uncles Category:Villains Tonight Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Geniuses Category:Overtakers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Siblings Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Main antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Spirits Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Descendants characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Those brought back to life Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters